As is known, there is an increasing trend to deploy military planes, helicopters, trucks and/or equipment (collectively referred to as “equipment”) to desert terrain areas of the world. These desert terrain areas commonly have relatively violent wind and sand storms, which typically occur with little or no warning. These wind and sand storms typically produce flying sand swirls and/or other flying debris, which can damage equipment. In particular, the flying sand and/or other debris has a tendency to stick to various machinery and other moving parts of the equipment causing equipment failure or severely reducing the life expectancy of the equipment.
One solution for protecting equipment from storming conditions is to park or otherwise store the equipment in storage hangers, bunkers or warehouses prior to the occurrence of storms. However, as described above, these storms typically occur with little or no warning and due to the relative geographic location of the equipment with respect to the hangers, bunkers or warehouses, it may not be possible to store the equipment in the hangers, bunkers or warehouses before any storm strikes
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a storm protective device that overcomes the aforesaid and other disadvantages.